


Casey vs Alone Time

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Casey, Bottom Chuck, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Chuck, Top Casey, Top Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey calls in sick from the Buy More so Chuck brings him over some soup on his lunch break.





	1. Chapter One

Casey called in sick at the Buy More and gave Sarah intersect babysitting duty, he never took days off but he needed it. It’s been over a year since he was sent to Burbank to protect Chuck, and he hasn't had a single day off between his Buy MOre cover, watching Chuck’s every move and missions he just needed a quiet day to himself. He actual slept in past nine for the first time in years, he didn’t go for his daily run or change out of his pajamas. He put on a robe and headed down to the kitchen, he threw a frozen breakfast into the microwave and grabbed a beer. When the burrito was done he carefully carried it over to the living room settling into his recliner where he planned to spend most of his day.  
Casey quickly shot up looking around, he can't believe he actually fell asleep, he never takes naps, and he was very confused about the dream he was having. He looked over at the clock realizing it was almost one so he knew he had at least five more hours of time off. He laid back in his recliner looking at the tent in his pajama pants that was caused by the dream he was having.  
He ran his fingers along the waistband thinking about touching himself, it’s been a while since he has done it, he has avoided it because the last time he tried to think of anything except Chuck but his mind always went back to him, he even tried to watch porn and focus on that but it didn't work, he came with Chuck’s name on his lips, he hasn't done it since.  
“Fuck it” he mumbled to himself as lifted his hips sliding his pants down just past his balls, he wrapped his hand around his very hard aching cock. He let out a deep breath as he moved his hand faster. Why did he want Chuck so badly, what was it about that scrawny nerd that made him so hard. Damn Chuck’s hands would probably feel so nice, probably way softer than his, would Chuck be able to stop talking long enough to wrap his lips around his cock, what sounds would Chuck make as he pounded into him. He let out a growl using his other hand to lightly squeeze his balls. He ran his thumb over the tip, thinking about Chuck's tongue, he growled his name as he stroked faster.  
“Uh Casey”  
Casey couldn't stop himself from coming at the sound of his name.  
“Bartowski what the fuck are you doing here?” Casey sat up wiping himself with a tissue before pulling his pants back up.  
Chuck looked at the bag he dropped on the floor at the site of Casey jacking off. “Well I brought you soup, but it looks like the container broke when I dropped it.”  
“How did you get in here? Why didn't you knock? And Walker was supposed to tell you I’m not really sick just taking a day off.”  
“Uh,” Chuck was in slight shock and having trouble thinking. “I still have a key from when you left and I had to water your bonsai and I did knock, you didn't answer so I thought I would come in and make sure you are okay” Chuck was watching the soup spill from the bag, making sure to not look at Casey. “Sarah didn't tell me anything, I haven't seen her all day”  
Casey growled, “Are you going to clean that up?”  
“I’m having trouble moving”  
“Just forget what you saw”  
“What about what I heard?”  
Casey didn't realize he had said anything. “I didn't say anything”  
“Where are the towels?”  
“Just get back to work, I’ll clean it up”  
“I’m on my lunch break then I faked a call to take after lunch so I had enough time to get us food and have lunch with you”  
“That’s nice of you, but I have plenty of food here and I'm not really sick” Casey drug the trash can over and handed Chuck some paper towels.  
“Can I have some of that food? I’m really hungry” Chuck kneeled down and cleaned up the mess.  
“You live right over there” Casey pointed towards Chuck’s apartment  
Chuck stood up and walked towards the door, he grabbed the handle and looked back at Casey. “Can I ask one thing before I leave”  
“No” Casey put his trashcan back in place then went over to the fridge to see what he had to eat.  
“Why did you say my name?”  
Casey froze almost dropping the jar of mayo he pulled out of the fridge. “What?”  
“When you were” he pointed to the chair, “You said Chuck”  
“I probably said fuck” Casey didn't even realize he said anything out loud.  
“Are you making a sandwich? I really like sandwiches”  
Casey took a deep breath “Fine, you can stay for a sandwich, as long as you don't talk about that again” he pointed to his chair  
“It’s fine Casey, everyone does it, I do it, not in the living room, but you are always so tense and angry, honestly you should do it more, or get laid. Also, I’m sure you have seen me do it because the first four months you were here I didn't know you had cameras in my room, now I have to be in the uncomfortable bathroom”  
“I never” Casey tried not to think about Chuck touching himself “I never watched, I would realize what you were doing and I would turn the cameras off for ten minutes then check back in”  
“I wish you did watch,” Chuck thought about what he said “That sounded creepy, I didn't mean it that way. After I found out about the cameras I spend like two weeks in constant panic that you watched and heard me”  
“I know the fact that I have cameras in your house and watch you is creepy, but it’s my job. I’m not a pervert, it's for your protection."  
“But if you watched or listened, then you would have heard me say your name”  
Casey froze. “That’s not funny Bartowski” he felt a hand on his back. He slowly turned around to face Chuck.  
“I always wondered what it would feel like, your big strong hands touching me” Chuck didn't know where this confidence came from but he kept going. “What your kiss would taste like, the way your growls would sound in my ear”  
“Leave”  
“What?”  
“I need you to leave, now”  
“If you’re going to take care of this” Chuck ran his hand over the growing bulge in Casey’s pants “Then I want to stay and help”  
“Bartowski, you need to leave right now before I kill you”  
Chuck was confused, he knows he heard Casey call out his name, he knew they both wanted this. “Sorry” He slowly walked towards the door hoping Casey would stop him, but he didn't.  
Casey slammed his fist on the counter then swiped his hand across it scattering all the stuff he had out to make them sandwiches all over the kitchen. He looked out the window and saw Chuck go into his bedroom window, he knew he had to watch now, he knew it was his job, but the last thing he wanted to do was look at Chuck. He left the mess in the kitchen and went over to his desk to check the camera.  
Chuck was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. He sat like that for a few minutes before moving so that his back was against the headboard, he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie then undid his belt. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers over the crotch of his pants letting out a quiet moan. He thought about what he saw Casey doing, and the way it felt in his hand when he grabbed the front of Casey’s pants, he massaged the bulge in his own pants. Next thing he knew Casey was in his room pulling him out of bed by his tie and slamming him against the door.  
“Listen to me Bartowski, I am your handler, you are my asset, that is it, it can never be anything else”  
“Why not?”  
“Those are the rules” he pushed his body against Chuck’s holding him there.  
“Can’t we break them, just this once?”  
“I never break the rules, ever” he growled against Chuck’s lips, but not close enough for them to touch.  
“So we will just both touch ourselves thinking about the other person and completely ignore the fact that we both want to fuck each other”  
Casey stepped back running his hand over his face as he sighed.  
“Relationships between an asset and handler are dangerous, it gets people killed”  
“What about casual sex”  
"That never works, someone always falls for the other"  
"It's just one time, I want you, no I need you inside of me"  
“I hate you”  
“Please Casey, just once, please”  
Casey pushed himself against Chuck again “If you tell anyone, anyone at all, I will kill you” Casey pressed his lips to Chuck’s, Chuck was surprised at how soft and gentle he was. “One time” he pulled Chuck over to his apartment by his tie.

Chuck was staring at his watch waiting for his shift to end when Morgan walked up to the Nerd Herd desk “Heyyyyy buddy are you alive in here”  
“Yeah, just ready to get out of here”  
“I can’t believe you didn't call in sick, it’s your birthday, why are you here?”  
“You know I’ve never really cared about celebrating my birthday”  
“So are we going to veg out on pizza and play video games all night?”  
“I have plans”  
“And they are?”  
“Casey wanted me to come over, he probably wants to finish that game of risk that’s been on his table for the last month”  
“But it’s Tuesday, isn’t game night with him on Thursday”  
“Maybe he wants his table back”  
“How do you know he doesn't cheat?”  
“Because it’s Casey, he never breaks rules”  
Well except the no sex with the asset rule, because every Thursday for the last three months him and Casey would order takeout, have sex, eat the takeout while watching a movie then never finishing the movie because they would have sex again, then they would play a board or card game, then they end every night with a very long kiss that sometimes leads to more sex, then Chuck would go home.  
“And I take a picture of it before I leave” he showed Morgan the picture.  
“Only Casey could take a board game that serious”  
“Honestly I’m thinking about throwing it and letting him win just so we can play something else”  
“Well if you get done early and want to hit the strip clubs just let me know”  
“Sure thing buddy”

Chuck walked into Casey’s apartment “What is that smell?”  
“I’m making dinner”  
“We always order take out”  
“It’s your birthday”  
“Okay, who cares, it’s just another day of the week to me”  
“I wanted to do something special for you”  
“I didn't do anything for your birthday”  
“My birthday hasn't happened since we started dating”  
“What did you just say?”  
“My birthday is in February, I know I told you that”  
“We aren't dating, we are at most friends with benefits, I didn't even think you liked me that much”  
Casey looked at him confused.  
“What's wrong?”  
"You don't think I like you?"  
"As a person to fuck, but that's it"  
“I need you to leave”  
“I thought you made me dinner?”  
“I was making my boyfriend dinner, but I guess I don't have one”  
“Boyfriend?” Chuck practically choked on the word “Since when?”  
“It’s been like three months”  
“Of sex, we both agreed it was just sex. We haven't even gone on a date”  
“We have a date every Thursday”  
“We eat and have sex, we never leave the apartment”  
“Because no one can see us, we are breaking rules. Plus I didn't think a date was defined by leaving the apartment, we have dinner, watch movies, play games, talk. It’s never been just about sex for me, I like you, Chuck, I guess I was right, casual sex doesn't work because someone always falls for the other person, and I'm that moron. I've opened up to you, I've told you things I've never told anyone and the entire time you thought I didn't even like you as a friend" Casey was gripping the spoon so hard he thought he was going to break it.  
"You're not a moron" Chuck put his hand over Casey's “If we were a couple why do we only ‘date’ once a week, and why do you make me leave every night?”  
“I thought we agreed to one night a week so that no one gets suspicious, and I never make you leave, you choose to leave and I just thought it was so Ellie wouldn’t get nosey about you staying here.”  
“You are the one who said it was just sex”  
“Just leave Chuck” Casey pushed the pot he was stirring off the burner and pushed past Chuck “Seriously Chuck, just leave”  
“Why are you upset, I am confused”  
“I’m not in the mood for sex tonight and since that’s all this is, what’s the point”  
Chuck had never seen Casey show this much emotion, yes Casey has been opening up to him and he has seen a different side of him these last few months but this was different, Casey was sad.  
“Wait” Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand “I want to be your boyfriend, I want to wake up next to you, I want to hold your hand, I wanna cook together, I want all that cheesy romance movie stuff with you, but I didn't think that was an option, I like you John, a lot”  
“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I’ve never been in a real relationship and apparently I’m so bad at it the person I’m with didn't even realize it was a relationship”  
“Clearly I’m just stupid”  
“Clearly we need to communicate better”  
“Promise” he wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck kissing him.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“That is what you are thinking about right now?”  
“I was thinking about taking you up to my room”  
“I’d like that very much” then his phone rang “Dammit” he looked at the caller I.D. “It’s Ellie, hold on” He answered “Hello, yes I texted you and told you I was coming over here for game night, we are about to eat, no he made something, okay I’ll ask” He held the phone from his mouth “She wants to know if whatever you made can be put in the fridge for leftovers and wants to know if you want to join us for dinner, for my birthday that I had no idea about until this second"  
Casey’s eyes narrowed “How long until it’s ready?”  
“I don't know, why does it matter?’  
“Birthday blow job” he whispered  
“We will be right over Ellie” he put his phone back in his pocket. “We have about five minutes until she calls again or comes looking for us”  
Casey shoved Chuck down on the couch “Plenty of time” he smiled as settled down between Chuck’s legs, Chuck lifted his hips so Casey could slide his pants and boxers down.  
“Happy Birthday” He locked eyes with Chuck as he took him into his mouth.  
“Can I ask you a question”  
Casey kept moving his mouth up and down Chuck’s shaft, he rolled his eyes.  
“Can I put in a special request for my birthday sex”  
Casey swirled his tongue over Chuck’s tip before answering “We are on limited time here and you want me to stop and answer questions. The answer is yes, and we can talk about it later unless you would rather head over to your sisters now with an aching cock on the verge of exploding”  
“Sorry” He ran his thumb over Casey’s bottom lip “Please keep going”  
Casey licked up Chuck’s balls along the bottom of his shaft before taking him back into his mouth.  
Chuck gripped Casey’s hair as Casey worked his lips and tongue up and down his shaft, lightly grazing him with his teeth. “That feels so good John” he moaned.  
Casey wasn't sure he could wait until after dinner to get some relief, so he undid his pants pulling himself out wrapping his hand around his shaft moving it in rhythm with his mouth.  
Chuck leaned forward enough to watch Casey’s hand “Oh that’s hot” It didn’t take long for Chuck to come after that.  
“Let me help with that” Chuck ran his hand down Casey’s arm.  
“I’m so close” Casey growled.  
“Stand up”  
Chuck scooted to the edge of the couch as Casey stood up. Casey didn't last long once Chuck’s lips were wrapped around his cock. They both put themselves away and buttoned their pants. “That was nice”  
“The faster dinner is done, the faster we can do whatever your requests are”  
“Good thing we are both off tomorrow”  
“Should I be worried?”  
Chuck pulled Casey into a kiss.

“What took you so long”  
“Sorry we are still in the middle of a Risk war” Chuck lied to Ellie  
“Sorry for disrupting your dinner John”  
“It’s okay, it was just spaghetti”  
“Morgan and Alex should be here soon”  
“Grimes and Alex, as in my Alex?”  
“Uh Ellie, did you tell Morgan that Casey is coming?”  
“I didn't think I needed to mention it”  
Casey looked over at Chuck  
“I’ll let them talk to you about it”  
“Chuck” he growled  
“They are dating”  
“How long?”  
“Awhile”  
Chuck thought lasers were going to shoot out of Casey’s eyes when Alex and Morgan walked in. “Please don't kill him”  
“Uh hi dad didn't know you would be here”  
“You guys could have told me”  
“I didn't want to die” Morgan nervously laughed.  
“I don't like being lied to” he growled  
“Technically we didn't lie, we just didn't tell you”  
“I need a scotch”  
“I’ll get you one”  
“You are the birthday boy, I’ll get him one”  
“Thanks, Ellie”  
"Grimes, if you ever kiss her in front of me, I will kill you, and if you hurt her, I will kill you, then bring you back to life to kill you again"  
"Got it"  
"Dad be nice"  
"That was nice"  
Chuck wanted to change the subject. “All of you know I don’t care about my birthday, but thanks for being here”  
“Did you really think we were going to let you spend your birthday playing Risk with Casey”  
“What’s wrong with that Grimes?” Casey growled”  
Morgan quickly walked away before Casey punched him.  
“So when are you going to tell me your request”  
“I want to” Chuck looked around to make sure no one could hear him “be on top”  
Casey raised an eyebrow "You've done that many times"  
"No, like top, as in me in you"  
Casey tried not to laugh at how embarrassed Chuck was “Okay”  
“Really? It’s that easy, all I had to do was ask?”  
“Communication is clearly lacking” He smirked. “Anything else?”  
“You know that thing you have done a few times with your tongue? I wanna try that”  
“So basically tonight I’m your sex doll”  
“Are you okay with that?”  
“I can't wait” he winked at Chuck  
“Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here” he looked down at his crotch “I need to go to the bathroom”  
“If you aren't back in one minute, I’m coming in”  
“Just need to adjust”  
“Dinner is done” Ellie announced as she followed devon into the dining area, both carrying food.  
Everyone sat down at the table  
“Wait where is Chuck?”  
Chuck came around the corner. “I’m fine, I decided to change out of my work clothes” he sat down across from Casey “Seriously Ellie, this is amazing” He looked around at all the stuff on the table.  
“I couldn't decide what to make and then Devon suggested we make a DIY sandwich thing”  
“Awesome” Chuck smiled.  
They all chatted as they made their sandwiches.  
Chuck almost choked on a bite when he felt Casey’s socked foot running up his leg.  
“Hey birthday boy, try chewing your food before swallowing” Casey smirked.  
Chuck grabbed a pickle staring right into Casey’s eyes he bit the end off as he glared at him, Casey kept moving his foot up and down Chuck’s leg, each pass up was getting closer to Chuck’s crotch.  
“So Chuck, how are things with you and Sarah?”  
It was difficult for Chuck to concentrate on anything except how embarrassing hard he was. “Uh fine I guess”  
“She said she had plans tonight and couldn't make it”  
“She is probably with her boyfriend”  
“She already has a boyfriend?”  
“We have both moved on” Chuck realized what he had said, still blaming Casey for his brain being mush. “I mean, we are over each other, who cares it's been like four months"  
“You can't be over someone you love that quick, I mean I saw you after Bryce”  
Casey’s foot dropped when he heard Bryce’s name.  
“I never loved Sarah, and please don't bring up Bryce”  
“Dude you totally had a thing for Sarah” Morgan added “And I agree, Bryce sucks”  
“A thing and love are different, and he is dead okay, no need to talk about him, new subject please” he mouthed sorry at Casey.  
“There is a girl at work I think you would like, or maybe I can find a single doctor, do you have a preference?"  
“Yes Ellie, stop, my preference is that my relationship status is not a conversation I want to have especially on my birthday”  
“Sorry Chuck, I just thought it would be nice for you to go on a date”  
Casey wanted so bad to leap across the table and wrap his arms around Chuck and kiss him, let everyone know that they are together and happy. “Hey Bartowski, stop hogging all the pickles” Chuck smiled at him for the welcome distraction, he picked up the bowl handing it to Casey, Casey made sure his hand brushed Chucks “Thanks”  
Chuck felt Casey’s foot again “no” he mouthed, but Casey kept moving closer, he enjoyed the look on Chuck’s face way too much to stop.  
Ellie looked around at everyone's empty plates. “Is everyone ready for cake?”  
“Yes,” Chuck said way too loud as Casey touched just the right spot.  
“Wow someone loves cake” Morgan looked at him  
Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Casey’s foot kept moving along. Chuck quickly grabbed his phone and sent Casey a text.  
‘Stop, or I’m going to have a wet spot in my pants’  
Casey looked at his phone and smiled, moving his foot faster.  
Casey stopped just long enough for Chuck to blow out his candles, Devon cut the cake up and passed everyone a piece. Casey resumed his foot movements, he picked up some white icing with his fork and slowly licked it off while keeping eye contact with Chuck.  
“Oh god” Chuck quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.  
“Chuck sweety are you okay” Ellie called after him  
Casey coughed to cover his laugh. “I can go check on him” Casey got and walked over to the bathroom door.  
“Hey Bartowski, you okay in there?”  
Chuck opened the door “I hate you”  
Casey couldn't get the stupid grin off his face. “You’re cute when you are flustered” he gave Chuck a quick kiss. “Need any help?”  
“No, I took care of it”  
“Sad I didn't get to watch”  
“Have I said I hate you yet?”  
They walked back to the table.  
“Sorry my bladder was really full of beer and I thought I was going to sneeze which would have been a disaster.”  
After they all ate cake Casey got up and started grabbing everyone’s plates and the empty trays and bowls. “I’ll help clear the table”  
“Thank you John” Ellie got up and grabbed the remainder of the stuff off the table following him to the kitchen.  
Chuck walked in with a few cups “I got the last of it”  
“Maybe pick out a game we can all play? You don’t need to do dishes on your birthday”  
“It’s fine El, I want to, you have already done enough like I said I don't want it to be anything special, it’s just another day”  
She poured herself a glass of wine before heading back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll wash, you dry” Casey handed him a towel.  
They didn't talk while they did the dishes but would casually press into each other or run their fingers over each other’s hands.  
Casey turned to him, handing him the last cup. “I’d like to make you breakfast, in bed, tomorrow”  
“I think Ellie would find it weird if you were in our kitchen in the morning, or are you going to make it the try and carry the tray through my window because I could see that being a disaster.”  
“Are you really that stupid?”  
“Hey be nice it’s my birthday and not only have I had too much beer, my boyfriend almost made me jizz my pants in front of everyone, and I’m still half hard, my brain is in a fog”  
Casey laughed, wrapping his arms around Chuck’s waist, pulling him closer “I want you to stay at my place tonight, so I can make you breakfast in bed”  
“I’d like that very much” he wrapped his hand around the back of Casey’s neck pulling him into a kiss.  
“It may be lunch, I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night.” Chuck smiled.  
Casey growled into his mouth as he pressed Chuck against the counter kissing him harder, hoping Chuck could feel just how excited he was. “I can't wait to get you naked, and let you have your way with me”  
“Let’s sneak out my bedroom window, now please” Chuck pulled him back into a kiss.  
Casey jumped back when a glass shatters on the floor.  
“Oh my god dad”  
“Please don’t say anything” Chuck begged.  
Morgan ran in to see what happened. “Ellie, sorry I broke your wine glass, I can buy you a new one, I’ll clean it up don't worry about it”  
“It’s okay Alex, it happens, are you okay?” She called from the living room  
“Yeah, I’m fine”  
“Chuck, why are you so red? Are you sick?”  
“I’m fine Morgan, perfectly fine” he looked like a deer in headlights  
Morgan squinted looking at both of them, “What’s going on buddy?”  
“Nothing, just doing dishes”  
“Oh my god, you two” he pointed back and forth to Chuck and Casey “You two are totally doing it”  
“Morgan what the hell are you talking about” Chuck glared at him  
“The game nights, the footsie under the table, yeah I saw that. The weird smile on Casey’s face the last few months, and Alex clearly just caught you two kissing hence the ‘oh my god dad’ and the broken glass oh and your puffy red lips that look like you two were just making out”  
“I hate you” Casey growled towards Morgan.  
“Okay, time for a game” Chuck spoke up “And another beer” he walked towards the fridge.  
“If you two think you are going anywhere without answering some questions, you’re wrong” Morgan stood with her arms crossed blocking the path.  
“Or you could just let it go and let me enjoy my birthday with my family and not be interrogated”  
“I was right”  
Casey walked up to him and growled. “Breath a word of this to anyone”  
“I know, I know, you will kill me, can we go on a double date?”  
“Sure, can we drop this before Ellie comes in here, please, and also can we come up with a reason to end this so we can go back to what we had planned?”  
“I gotcha buddy”  
They all walked into the living room “Is everything okay?”  
“Of course Ellie, and I hate to ruin this lovely night but I am going to steal Chuck away, I made some plans to take him to the strip club, and if we don't show up Jeff and Lester will come looking for us and I know how much you would hate that”  
“Really? A strip club? Chuck that doesn't sound like you”  
“Tuesdays they have guys and girls and so I thought I give Chuck a little treat”  
"Seriously Chuck?" She glared at him  
“Oh my god I can't take this anymore” Chuck blurted out as Casey glared at him “I have a date and Morgan was just trying to cover for me and he is doing a really bad job at it”  
Ellie squealed “Oh my gosh, I am so excited, how did you meet, what is their name What are you doing?”  
“Each other” Morgan mumbled, getting a slap from Alex.  
“Uh I don't know what we are doing, and we met at work”  
“Do they work at the Buy More? Was it a customer? Is this your first date or has it been a thing for a while”  
Chuck took a deep breath “Ellie" he looked around nervously.  
"Why do I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on"  
"Why can't I ever have any secret, all of you are always up my ass"  
"Well, one person is" Morgan got another slap from Alex.  
“I work at the Buy More, it’s been about three months and the date plan was a homecooked meal, maybe a few rounds of Risk, maybe a movie, some homemade cupcakes then breakfast in bed, naked”  
“You made me cupcakes?” Chuck smiled at him. “Oh god, do you realize you said that out loud”  
Casey grabbed his hand “I don't care anymore” he grabbed Chuck’s hand “Now if you don't mind we are going to finish our date night plans” He pulled Chuck out the door before anyone could say anything.  
“Casey, that was probably really stupid”  
“I know, but we can deal with it later, right now all I want to deal with is this” he rubbed Chuck’s hand that he was holding against the front of his pants.  
When they got in the apartment Casey locked his door and set his alarm “No one is going to bother us, give me your phone” He turned to take Chuck’s phone and Chuck was already stripped down to his boxers “Wow”  
“I already turned it off” he sat his phone on the table, Casey did the same.  
“Tell me where the cupcakes are so I can get them while you strip your clothes off”  
“Breadbox” Casey pointed into the kitchen. “I didn't want you to see them” He took his shirt off.  
“Casey”  
“I'm trying to get my pants off as fast as possible, but unlike you, I untie my shoes before I take them off” He looked up from untieing his shoes to see Chuck standing there holding the tray of cupcakes. “Are you okay?”  
"You made these?"  
"I did"  
“I can't believe you bought Star Wars cupcake liners and star sprinkles” he smiled.  
“I thought you might like them, even though you are now 29”  
"They are amazing also there is an envelope with my name on it”  
“Oh I got you a card”  
Chuck came into the living room where Casey was sitting in his recliner taking his shoes and socks off, he sat the cupcakes on the coffee table  
Chuck opened the envelope and read the card out loud “Happy Birthday Boyfriend” he opened it and there was a cupcake with a candle on top “Can I blow your birthday candle” then a winky face.  
Chuck laughed “They actually make cards like this?”  
“Yeah, it was too funny not to get”  
Chuck took the gift card “Casey $50 to the comic book shop, that’s too much you didn't have to, guess if that conversation earlier didn't happen right when I got here, this would have been an awkward card to get” Chuck looked over at Casey who finally had his pants off. “Wonder what our relationship would be like if I never walked in on you sitting in that chair touching yourself” he grabbed a cupcake before straddling Casey’s lap.  
“Let’s not tell people about that when they ask how this started”  
"It was so hot though" Chuck scooped up some icing on his finger and rubbed it lightly on Casey’s bottom lip, Casey licked up Chuck’s finger before taking it into his mouth. Chuck moaned, making Casey laughs  
Chuck took a bite of the cupcake. “Oh my god what is this magical flavor?” he said with a mouthful, dropping crumbs on Casey’s chest.  
“You’re making a mess”  
“I’ll clean it up, seriously what is this?”  
“Maple bourbon, my mom's recipe"  
“That's so special, thank you John” Chuck shoved the rest of the cupcake into his mouth getting more crumbs on Casey’s chest.  
Casey wrapped his hand around the back of Chuck’s neck pulling his face closer so he could lick the icing from the side of his mouth.  
“I need a drink, don’t move”  
“That’s why most people don't shove entire cupcakes in their mouths”  
Chuck sat the water on the coffee table and grabbed another cupcake handing it to Casey, he leaned forward and began licking the crumbs off Casey’s chest, stopping to suck at random spot. Casey sat his half-eaten cupcake down “We need to get in the shower so we can't start working on that birthday wishlist of yours” He ran his fingers through Chuck’s curls.  
“I may have thought of a few more things”  
“Suprise me” He pulled Chuck with him as he stood up.  
Once they were in the shower Chuck had Casey pinned up against the wall assaulting his chest with his mouth. “Calm down birthday boy, or your list will have to wait twenty to thirty minutes”  
“Then we can have a quick nap to get some energy back because I have a feeling neither of us is going to last long right now” Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft. Casey squeezed Chuck’s ass, teasing his hole with his finger. “Yes Casey” he moaned as he stroked his dick in the same hand with Casey’s, stroking them together as Casey’s finger went deeper. “Was this on your list?”  
“No” Chuck panted “We do this often, but I’m not complaining”  
“Good cuz I’m about to come”  
Chuck whispered in Casey’s ear “Then come for me, John”  
They both came moaning each other’s names.  
After they got all cleaned up they laid down in Casey’s bed. Chuck curled up against Casey’s side throwing an arm over Casey’s chest. “I’m so lucky” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Casey ran his hand through Chuck’s hair, lightly kissing him on the forehead “Wake up birthday boy”  
Chuck groaned  
Casey ran his hand down Chuck’s arm grabbing his hand “I have something for you” he moved Chuck’s finger’s along his shaft.  
“Mmmm, nice” Chuck blinked a few times looking up at Casey “How long did we sleep?”  
“About an hour, you drool a lot” Casey looked down at the wet spot on his chest.  
Chuck wiped it off then wiped his mouth before climbing on top of Casey “Please tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, I want to make you feel good and make sure I’m doing it right” he kissed Casey before sitting up on his knees between Casey’s legs. He kissed the tip of Casey’s cock, licking the pre-come off his lips, “I guess I should have had you roll over first” He moved so Casey could roll over on his stomach, he put a pillow under his hips to raise them up a little. Chuck wasted no time, he placed a hand on each cheek spreading Casey, he licked his lips before kissing down the crack lightly, then applying pressure when he got to his hole.  
“Oh” Casey inhaled deeply  
“Is that a good oh or a bad oh?”  
“Keep going”  
Chuck circled the ring of muscle with his tongue a few times before pressing the tip of his tongue in, Casey growled pushing into the pillow beneath him. Chuck switched between kissing, licking up and down or in a circle, and moving his tongue in and out until Casey was nice and wet.  
Chuck was enjoying the sounds Casey was making with his face buried in a pillow. Chuck kissed up Casey’s spine as he inserted a finger.  
“Is that fine?” he kissed Casey behind his ear  
“God yes” Casey handed Chuck the bottle of lube “More”  
Chuck added more lube, moving his finger in and out faster.  
“Another finger” he growled  
“Oh right, sorry” he pushed in another finger  
“Slowly, before you injure something”  
“Sorry”  
Casey turned his head to look at Chuck “Let me roll over”  
Chuck pulled his fingers out and moved so Casey could roll onto his back  
He pulled Chuck down on top of him “Stop overthinking everything and just kiss me, and get those fingers back to work”  
Chuck slowly inserted his fingers back into Casey as they kissed.  
After Chuck could easily move his two fingers, he added a third.  
“No Chuck, I’m ready, please just fuck me” Casey lifted his knees  
Chuck almost came at the sound of Casey begging. He sat up on his knees between Casey’s legs. “I want to watch you touch yourself” Chuck lined himself up with Casey’s hole pressing in just a little.  
Casey began stroking himself slowly as Chuck pushed deeper.  
“Don’t come, don't come” Chuck whispered as he pushed all the way in.  
Casey laughed.  
“Not funny, it just feels so good”  
Chuck took a deep breath watching Casey stroke faster.  
Casey lifted his hips so Chuck could go deeper.  
Chuck held on to Casey’s knees slowly thrusting in and out of Casey, enjoying every second.  
Casey’s ran his thumb over his tip collecting up the drops of precome, he reached up running it along Chuck’s bottom lip. Chuck licked his lips before taking Casey’s thumb into his mouth twirling his tongue around it making Casey growl.  
Casey wrapped his hand back around his cocks “Fuck me Chuck, oh god, please”  
Chuck thrust as fast as he could.  
“I'm going to come for you” Casey moaned “Chuck”  
Chuck came seeing Casey cover his chest in his come.  
Chuck collapsed on the bed. “Happy Birthday”  
“Did you just say that to yourself?”  
“Yes, yes I did”  
“I think we need to do this at least once a week”  
“I agree, now let’s clean up so we can do the next thing on the list”


End file.
